


It Wouldn't Be So Bad

by thelonebamf



Series: Foxhound High [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: After Hal ends up the target of some particularly nasty bullying, Dave is there to help clean up the mess. Their friendship already strange enough, Hal has to wonder why his friend is always so willing to go out of his way for his sake.





	1. Game Night

As with most high school traditions, Hal had no idea how this had started.

 

He was sure he could spend a few hours in the library, sifting over the last four decades worth of old yearbooks, scanning through the pictures of clubs, teams, and out of style haircuts and at least figure out when the school had decided having the football team and cheerleaders swap spots for a night would be good for ‘school spirit’. But that was surely a fool’s errand. None of his classmates seemed to care, at any rate- and they all accepted news of the upcoming event with their usual enthusiasm for anything related to ‘the game’.

 

Well nearly all. Johnny had explained to him one afternoon that Meryl would under no circumstances be donning ‘a short skirt and high heels’ after she’d fought so hard to make it on the team in the first place.

 

“I didn’t think the cheerleaders even wore heels,” his friend had sighed.

 

“I… don’t really think that’s the point.”

 

Surprisingly the number of practices both the ‘players’ and ‘spirit squad’ were required to attend only increased, so Hal never got to hear anything directly from their outspoken, but well meaning friend. It seemed her every waking hour of her free time was spent out on the field in preparation.

 

And so, of course, was Dave’s.

 

Hal still felt a little awkward taking up his time even on days when Dave swore he had nothing else to do. He enjoyed it, of course- finding Dave to be surprisingly easy to talk to and genuinely interested in what he had to say. Hal had a tendency to fumble over his words, not accustomed to being allowed to ramble on freely about whatever was on his mind, but Dave never seemed to mind, and always had a simple question or two at the ready, helping him get back on track.

 

He might not have ever said it out loud, but by the time the game rolled around, Hal _missed_ Dave.

 

So it seemed only natural that he’d join the crowd that night, larger now than it was even for the homecoming game, finding a seat on the bleachers, shifting in an effort to find a comfortable position on the cold metal.

 

He wasn’t a regular at games, though Dave sometimes stopped by his place afterwards. Hal would let him in the back door (so as not to disturb his family). They’d put on a movie or play video games in silence for an hour or two before Dave mumbled something about letting him get some sleep, usually with a gentle nudge to his shoulder or hand in his hair.

 

Hal wondered if he’d come by tonight.

Sports had never interested him much, and high school football was no exception, but even he could tell the girls were making a good show of it on the field, no doubt due to Meryl’s expert captainship. Of course the crowd’s attention was focused much closer to the bleachers, where two dozen members of the football team were milling about, all crammed into oversized versions of the cheerleader’s outfits. For the most part, they only performed a few half-hearted routines, the mere appearance of muscle-bound athletes all but falling out of pantyhose and short skirts enough to keep the audience entertained.

 

It took Hal a while, but eventually he spotted Dave just in front of the bleachers. He was standing the the side, arms crossed as he watched his teammates performing one of the cheers, some of the boys more enthusiastic participants than others. Hal couldn’t suppress a grin from sprouting on his face; his friend looked utterly ridiculous sporting at least a week’s worth of growth on his chin.

 

Eventually, Dave noticed Hal’s eyes on him, and gave him a goofy shrug and just the hint of a wink.

 

The game passed surprisingly quickly, Meryl’s girls coming out on top with little difficulty.

 

Despite the cheap, slapstick nature of the boy’s cheering efforts, Hal couldn’t keep from smiling broadly at the ridiculous display. They did one last routine, a human pyramid flanked by half the team waving pom poms and ringing cowbells. Hal laughed outright as the school’s band launched into a reprise of ‘Isn’t She Lovely”.

 

The stands began to clear and Hal took up his bag, pleased that the evening had been so entertaining he hadn’t needed to pull out any of his books or comics. He lingered for just a while, weaving his bike in zigzags between the fieldhouse and the school, hoping to catch Dave on his way out after the game.

 

“Yo! Emmerich!”

 

Hal swerved, his foot skidding on the pavement as he stopped his bike and looked behind him at the source of the voice calling his name. He didn’t recognize any of the three boys walking towards him, but their jackets and duffels easily identified them as members of football team.  He didn’t ask how they knew his name.

 

“You lookin’ for Sears?”

 

Hal nodded as he pulled himself from his bike, walking it towards the others.

 

“Yeah I thought he might want to…. I mean I just...wanted to say hi.” He smiled nervously, unaccustomed to interactions with the athletic elite of the school- with one notable exception. “You guys were, um… good out there.”

“Oh you liked that, did you?” One of the boys cracked a sly grin and elbowed one of his friends in the side. “Guess it was a pretty good show. If you’re into that kind of thing.”

 

Hal thought he might elaborate, but instead an uneasy silence began to grown between them. His hands tightened around the handlebars of his bike as his eyes peered behind them, looking for any sign of a familiar face.

 

“So, um. Dave?”

 

“Oh, right right,” the other boy huffed, glancing at his friends. “He’s still inside. But the uh, door could be locked. We’ll let you in.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They led him to the back door of the gymnasium, several of the other players still making their way out, boys wiping the remnants of mascara from their faces while the girls hooted and high fived each other for a job well done.

 

“This way.”

 

The corridors leading the lock rooms were only half lit, fluorescent lights buzzing with a hum that put Hal’s teeth uncomfortably on edge.

 

“Maybe- you know, I’m fine just waiting outside,” he said quickly, turning to go.

 

A firm grip on his shoulder urged him onward. “No way. We’re almost there. Come on.”

 

The sinking feeling in Hal’s stomach plunged deeper as they led him past the locker rooms and further from the muffled voices of their teammates still inside. He wished it was a surprise when he found himself being pushed through the gym’s bathroom door, knees hitting the tile with a sickening thud.

 

“Had a real good time tonight, didn’t ya, Emmerich?” One of the boys scowled at him before placing a sneaker square on his back, pushing him to the ground.

 

“We’re all just trying to have a little fun. ‘Course it’s hard to relax when there’s pervy losers ogling from the stands.”

 

“I-I wasn’t! I mean… I’m n-not!”

 

“Don’t even bother,” one of the other boys, shorter, but stockier in build was already unzipping Hal’s bag, dumping the contents on the floor. He let out a long whistle. “What’s all this, huh?” He kicked one of the books across the floor until it landed in a shallow puddle of water. “Some kind of chinese robot porno? Can’t even get off to real girls, huh, Emmerich? I like a good centerfold as much as the next guy, but this cartoon shit is something else.”

 

“He probably jerks it to the robots!”

 

“That true?” The ‘leader’ of the trio asked, with a sneer. “That’s sick, man.”

 

“I’m not- not like that!” Hal whimpered, cheek growing cold against the tile.

 

There was a brief pause and then a round of laughter before the pressure on his back was eased, and all at once he was brought to his feet.

 

“We know,” came the reply, though it brought Hal little comfort. “Your tastes lie elsewhere, don’t they?”

 

“W-What?”

 

“We’ve all seen you hanging around him, you know? Weirdo that you are. You’re just lucky Sears is a nice guy- too nice to tell you off, it seems.”

 

“N-no. You’re wrong! We’re friends!”

 

“Didn’t seem to be any harm in it- not like a little nerd like you could damage his rep. But then tonight… must have been a dream come true for a freak like you.”

 

“Huh?” Hal’s eyes widened as he struggled, but the hands holding his arms were firm.

 

“We saw the way you were looking at him. Out in the open like that? There’s fun and games and then there’s…” The boy spat. “We have to protect our own.”

 

Hal tried again to free himself but it was in vain and before he could scream a foul smelling wad of cloth was shoved in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the third boy emptying his duffel onto the ground, spilling out one of that’s night’s uniforms.

 

“Gonna have to teach you a lesson, Emmerich.” A hand reached under his chin, turning his head up so the look of panic was clear on his face.

 

“Just try not to enjoy it too much.”

* * *

 

 

Dave whistled tunelessly as he shook the last droplets of water from his hair. He’d gone ahead and taken the extra time to use the locker room showers, not keen on showing up at Hal’s with globs of eyeliner caked on his face. The game had been a lot of fun, in the end and he was glad the novelty of the occasion had been enough to lure Hal outdoors for a change.

 

He’d gathered his things and was about the head out when he noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door.

 

No sense in wasting electricity over the weekend.

 

The door pushed open with it’s familiar squeak and Dave was about to reach out for the switch without a second thought when something hit him as… wrong. He took a step into the bathroom and spotted a nondescript, but familiar bag on the ground.

 

The Japanese comic, already warped with damp, was more telling.

 

“Hal?” Dave called out, unable to keep the worry from creeping into his voice.  He was met with a strangled whimper and soft string of curses.

 

“Dave?” Hal’s voice cracked with relief for a split second before he began rambling quickly, the way he did when he was nervous. “Don’t… I… I’m fine. Sorry! I’m… I’m not feeling great. I’ll… I’ll see you later! Okay? Good game out there. I had a great time. I’ll just...”

 

“Hal, what the hell?” Dave laid his hands on the door of the stall at the far end of the aisle, where he’d seen a telltale sneaker shuffle just out of view. A gentle push was all it took for the door to swing open, revealing his friend on the ground, knees pulled to his chest, face hidden.

 

It took a moment for Dave to understand exactly what he was seeing. Hal was shaking with the force of trying not to cry- or at least trying not to cry anymore, and for some reason he was wearing one of the oversized cheering outfits the team had used during the game, though it was in rough condition, collar slipping easily from his shoulder. A pool of water had collected around him, and Dave realized he’d been trying to retrieve something from the bowl of the toilet, his own jeans and jacket, both soaking wet.

 

 

 

  
  


 

Without another word, Dave took a knee beside his friend, reached out a hand to his shoulder and tried not to be hurt when Hal recoiled instinctively.

 

“Hal- what happened?” He had a pretty good idea, but wanted to give Hal a chance to answer on his own terms.

 

“No-nothing,” Hal mumbled into the fabric of the skirt, bunched up around his knees. “Just… a prank. It’s… it’s fun.”

 

“Hal…”

 

“Please,” Hal whispered. “Don’t look at me.”

 

Dave nodded, closing his eyes- but he wrapped an arm around Hal nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

It took the better part of an hour to wring out Hal’s things enough to carry, but they were still in no condition to be worn.

 

“This is the best I can do for now,” Dave said, slipping a pair of his track pants and his coat beneath the door. “Sorry if they don’t fit.”

 

“...I’ll get it dirty.”

 

“No more so than a day on the field. Don’t worry about it. I’ve got your bag here.”

 

A minute or two later, Hal finally emerged from the stall. The drawstring of his borrowed pants was pulled as tightly as he could manage to avoid slipping. Dave’s jacket hung loose around his chest, bare and heaving.

 

It was the first chance Dave had to get a good look at him- hair askew and damp, bruises already forming on his face behind the red lines beneath his eyes, imprints of his broken frames.

 

Hal swiped at his face, trying to clean away the last traces of blood that remained, still managing to miss the bright red “F” that had been smeared on his cheek in lipstick. Some part of a greater insult.

 

“Come on.” Dave hoisted both bags over his one shoulder, and stretched out his free arm to guide Hal out the door.

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hal sank deeply into the passenger seat of Dave’s car, letting the heater and well worn fabric of the borrowed jacket slowly warm him.

 

“You don’t think anything’s broken, do you? Should we go to the hospital?”

 

“No…” Hal shook his head quickly. The other boys had set out to humiliate him, not land him in the emergency room.

 

“Alright then-”

 

“Dave… I... “ He swallowed, cheeks still red and raw and stinging with fresh tears. “I don’t want to go home either.” Hal pulled his shoulders up around his face, the collar of the jacket just grazing his ears. Maybe he could stay in the car til morning.

 

Dave said nothing as he turned out of the school’s parking lot as started down the road.

* * *

 

 

Hal had been to Dave’s house before, but his eyes widened with surprise as they pulled into the drive, Dave stopping the car and hopping out of his seat like it was the most natural thing in the world. He grabbed the bags and waited for Hal to emerge,  placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry. Eli’s not going to be home for hours yet, and my dad’ll be asleep if he’s even around.”

 

Hal nodded and shuffled quietly behind Dave, pulling the jacket closer around him, head lowered as he glanced down the dark street.

 

All at once he was in Dave’s room, staring dumbfounded at the overloaded bookshelf and stacks of video tapes like he’d never seen them before.

 

“Here,” Dave pressed a large towel into his arms. “Take as long as you need. I’ll take care of this.” He hoisted Hal’s bag up, frowning slightly as a few final droplets of water fell to the floor.

 

The water stung, but Hal couldn’t bring himself to flinch away, too tired and desperate to have every trace of the evening washed away. When he finally pulled the shower curtain aside, he saw a tidy bundle he recognized as some Dave’s “weekend clothes” on top of his towel. The t-shirt was well-worn, but soft if a little large on him but the flannel pajama bottoms had to be pulled halfway to his chest so he didn’t trip.

 

Even without looking he knew he looked ridiculous, but there was something calming about being able to sink into the folds. If he closed his eyes, he thought he could detect the faintest scent of…

 

His eyes shot open and he grimaced at the blurry reflection that wavered in the mirror.

 

One deep breath, and he forced himself to step out into the cool air.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave was seated on his bed in nightclothes of his own, similar to the set he’d leant to Hal, the slight pull of fabric over his chest only heightening the difference in their builds.

 

“Put your things in the wash, they’re drying now.”  Dave wasn’t looking at Hal, which suited him just fine. Instead, he was carefully laying out a small array of bandages and tubes, whatever he’d managed to find in kitchen drawers and cabinets.

 

“Thank you,” Hal answered, taking a seat. “So I’ll just wait, then, and then I’ll-”

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Dave snapped. He seemed to instantly realize how roughly he’d spoken, and dug his fingers into the sheets before finally looking up at Hal, concern clear on his face.

 

He reached a hand up and brushed some of Hal’s hair from his face, wet bangs hanging low. His thumb ghosted over the bruise that had formed beneath his eye.

 

“I mean- you don’t have to leave,” he corrected as he frowned slightly at the scrapes littering Hal’s face, now bright and exposed from the water. “At least let me take a look at you first.”

 

Hal closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to stay still as he felt Dave scoot a few inches closer, the crinkle of bandages filling the silence between them. The alcohol stung at his cheeks but he forced himself not to pull back and instead leaned forward just a little, not wanting to make things any more difficult than necessary.

 

“I’m...sorry for this,” he said at last.

 

Dave made a sort of low rumble in the back of his throat, and for a moment Hal thought he might chastise him for needlessly apologizing as he had so often in the past. Instead he said nothing, and Hal felt his fears confirmed.

 

_It was your fault, and he knows it. You were stupid and it’s up to him to clean up the mess. Again. Because that’s just the kind of person he is._

 

“Do you need to call home?” Dave asked at last. “Tell them you’re staying over?”

 

“Oh. Um.” Hal bit his lip. “I guess I can leave them a message. Just in case.”

 

Hal did his best to sound normal over the phone, or at least as normal as he ever did.

 

“I’m staying over at Dave’s. Everything is fine. Just don’t want you to worry. See you tomorrow.”

 

He stared at the receiver for a few seconds after the ‘beep’ had faded.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Hal returned to Dave’s room, the other boy was already folding a blanket against his chest, a pillow tucked under one arm.

 

“I’ll be in the living room. Don’t worry about waking me up if you need something.”

 

Hal’s eyes darted to the bed, sheets pulled back, better of the two pillows centered at the head.

 

“Do you… have to?”

 

“Huh?”

 

_Going to let the punishment fit the crime, Hal?_

 

“I don’t take up that much space. Or snore. I think.”

 

“You want me to stay?”

 

“Only if…” Hal wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly cold. “Mmn. N-neverm-”

 

“Sofa’s lumpy anyway,” Dave answered, dropping his pillow back on the bed and getting in, scooting up against the wall. “C’mon, then.” He patted the mattress once or twice.

 

It took a few seconds before Hal remembered he had to actually tell his body to move, but he managed to slip into the bed next to Dave with surprising ease and spent a minute or two reminding himself to breathe.

 

“Alright, then?” Dave had turned on his side, back facing Hal, but could still just about peer over his shoulder at him.

 

“Yeah.” Hal slid down another inch or two and pulled the blanket towards him, balling it up under his chin. Exhaustion was catching up to him and the bed was already warm.

 

“I think I’ll be okay.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hal is on the floor, hunched against the wall in the only sliver of light breaking through the dark.

 

Hal is shaking, crying, mumbling muffled words too softly to make out.

 

Hal is looking up at him, eyes red, cheeks flushed, as the collar of the too-large uniform slips down his arm, pale skin nearly white in the stark light.

 

Dave wants to go to him.

 

Dave wants to touch him.

 

Dave wakes up.

 

* * *

 

 

A good night’s sleep behind him, and a breakfast of eggs and toast in his belly had Hal feeling much better. He might have thought the whole affair was nothing more than a bad dream, if not for the ache running along his jaw and faint smell of antiseptic that lingered on his skin.

 

And there was the way Dave was looking at him.

 

Or, rather how he _wasn’t_.

 

It didn’t surprise Hal, not really. It couldn’t have been easy for Dave, seeing his friend pushed around like that, to say nothing of the likely confrontation with his teammates on the horizon. More trouble.

 

At least he hadn’t laughed.

 

In fact, Dave seemed more serious than usual, eyes rarely straying from his plate, voice low as he asked Hal how he was feeling, handed him yesterday’s clothing, cleaned and dried, and offered him a ride home whenever he was ready.

 

Hal spent the rest of the day in his room and tried not to think about how much he wanted Dave to call. He told himself he should probably get used to the idea, a return to normalcy in some ways. A phone that never rang.

 

And then it did.

 

It was late Sunday night. Hal had been trying to do his math homework with little luck, distraction driving him to write down the product of two and three as five, screwing up the rest of the equation.

 

“Hal, honey. It’s for you!” His step-mother called up the stairs.

 

He let her know when he’d picked up the receiver in his room, silently glad he didn’t have to come face to face with her sickeningly sweet demeanor tonight. Thankfully, she was willing to leave him alone when there was schoolwork to be done.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey. It’s me.”

 

“Oh,” Hal said softly, unsure if he was surprised. “Hi. Um.” The phone buzzed slightly in his hands as he searched for what to say, but he was interrupted before the words came.

 

“Are you going to school tomorrow?”

 

“Huh?”

 

There was a pause and Hal could hear a soft rumble of hesitation on the other line, Dave unsure if he should voice his thoughts.

 

“Just didn’t know if you were feeling…” He exhaled roughly. “There’s no shame in taking your time, if you need it.”

 

“Oh…” Hal twisted his fingers in the rubber cord of the phone, wondering if Dave expected him to skip the next few days. Maybe it would be easier for them both.

 

“I hadn’t really… I mean I’ve been doing okay.”

 

“Alright.” Dave cut him off abruptly and Hal wondered if he’d said something wrong.

 

“I’ll be there at seven to give you a ride, don’t head out on your own, okay?”

 

Something in Dave’s voice made Hal wary, like his friend knew something he didn’t. He caught himself nodding before remembering to speak aloud.

 

“O-okay. I’ll be ready.”

 

* * *

 

Hal hadn’t expected a full explanation on the ride to school, but he’d assumed Dave would say something to him during the trip. But every time he thought he was about to open his mouth to speak, his lips would press together in a thin line as he frowned at the road ahead.

 

Hal was so confused by the whole ordeal he almost forgot to thank Dave for the ride, but that was nothing compared to what happened when they reached the school’s side doors.

 

“Give me your hand.”

 

“What?” Hal gaped at Dave who was still not quite looking at him.

 

“Just… c’mon,” Dave reached out, offering his own and looked directly into Hal’s eyes for the first time that day. “Trust me. Please?”

 

Hal stared at Dave a moment longer before slowly placing covering his hand with his own. It was a small thing, feeling the warmth wrap around his fingers- gently though, as some of them were still bandaged and strained- but it made him feel protected. Secure.

 

“D-don’t let go,” he whispered.

 

“Wasn’t gonna.”

 

It took two or three false starts before Hal was able to draw a full breath and push the heavy metal door aside.  At Dave’s recommendation, he tried to focus on the path to his first class rather than any eyes lingering on the two of them. A flash of black and grey at the far end of the hall made the muscles of his stomach tense, but the two of them turned the corner and found his room, avoiding an encounter.

 

“I’ll be back at the end of class,” Dave said, plucking at Hal’s sleeve in the doorway. “Wait for me?”

 

Hal glanced into the classroom, other students too preoccupied with taking their seats and scribbling the last digits of copied answers onto their homework to pay him much mind.

 

“You don’t have to…” he whispered, warning bell signaling the last minutes before class.

 

“I…” Dave chewed at the inside of his mouth, a tic leftover since he’d quit smoking. “I know. I’d just feel better if you let me. For today.”

 

“...Alright, then. I’ll wait.” Hal summoned his bravest smile and gave his friend a soft shove on the shoulder. “You’d better get moving, or you’ll be late yourself.”

 

“Who me?” Dave grinned as he turned to go. “Never been tardy in my life. Just gotta find a way to slip in unnoticed.” True to his word, his hand fell from Hal’s with a brief squeeze before he disappeared down the hall.

\---

It wasn’t easy to focus in class, events from the week before tumbling with the morning’s confusion in Hal’s head. He didn’t understand Dave’s sudden need for caution, especially after more than a day of radio silence, but maybe there was something he was missing. It wouldn't be the first time crucial information had missed him entirely.

 

Like the fact that Dave’s teammates apparently hated him.

 

He spent the rest of the period practicing taking up as little space as possible which at least earned him the disregard of his teacher, who looked startled when he rose to hand in his assignment at the end of class. Hal wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw her correct her attendance chart.

 

True to his word, Dave appeared just seconds after the bell rang. At first, Hal assumed he’d be content simply escorting him to his next class, but Dave insisted on taking his hand once again.

 

It was starting to feel- well perhaps not _normal_ , but definitely less strange than it had the first time. He could appreciate it for the protective gesture it was meant to be, rather than a potential hazard.

 

That was, until he saw the boys from Friday night approaching them from the far end of the hall.

Hal instinctively tried to pull away, but Dave held his hand firmly and gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head.

 

They made it to Hal’s locker before Dave finally released him, his teammates now less than ten feet away and heading towards them with a keen directness Hal did his best to ignore. It didn’t work.

 

“Couldn’t take a warning, huh, Emmerich?”

 

Hal didn’t have to look up to know who was speaking. That voice had echoed from the dark corners of his mind for days, taunting, laughing, whispering words into his ear he could never unhear.

 

“Keep walking, Trent.” Dave took a single step forward, and Hal could just see him at the edge of his vision, posture relaxed but poised to change at any moment.

 

There was a brief silence, and for a second, Hal thought that might be the end of it; Dave’s presence had been enough to deter further incident and he could get on with the rest of his life without worrying about another attack.

 

“Man, fuck you!” Trent shouted. “You used to be cool, Dave. Part of the team. These days we hardly see you outside practice cause you’re always fuckin’ off with this nerd!” He slammed a fist on the locker door next to Hal’s rattling the metal with an awful sound.

 

“What’s that got to do with you?” Dave asked. Hal thought he detected the slightest waver in his voice, but couldn’t even turn to look at him and stayed where he was, hand tightening around the edge of a textbook he’d reached for a full minute ago.

 

Trent scoffed. “Nothin’, nothin’ at all. Except I don’t want people going around saying the guys on the team like to spend their free time hanging around with fagg-”

 

Hal almost felt the sound that followed, a dull, thick slap, a raw steak hitting the counter. He hated that it was familiar.

 

One punch. Trent was on the floor, Dave standing over him, fist still bared.

 

It took no time at all for Trent to get back to his feet and soon he and the other boys began laying into Dave, howling incoherent curses and punching and kicking and spitting as Hal stood there, helpless. They didn’t bother to hold him back, knew they didn’t need to.

 

Hal watched as they landed hit after hit on his friend, his best friend, and he knew each one of them was meant for him.

 

It only took Hal a few seconds to react, but even then felt too long. The fire alarm began blaring in short, frantic bursts and his lungs struggled as his breaths matched its pace. The hallway was soon flooded with students and teachers, all of whom took note of the pile of fighting boys on the floor, fury undiminished by the bell’s ringing.

 

In the end it was Coach Miller who pulled the boys apart with a curt blow of his whistle, somehow still audible over the din. Dave paused for an instant, just long enough to look up, and Trent might have landed another blow if Miller hadn’t forcibly pulled him back by the collar.

 

A quick glance at Hal, trembling hand still on the alarm’s trigger told the man everything he needed to know.

 

“Boys,” he rumbled, scarcely concealing his anger. “We are going to have a talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hal lay flat on his bed, staring at the peeling glow-in-the-dark stars he’d plastered all over his ceiling because at age ten, glowing stickers were the height of sophistication. He reached a hand out to his side, fingers sliding over the worn paper cover of Dave’s copy of ‘Demian’. He’d never gotten around to returning it.

Maybe he could mail it.

 

It was only one in the afternoon, so it surprised him to hear a car pulling into the drive. Sometimes his father came home midday for a shower and a shave before returning to his office; Hal hoped if he was quiet enough he would remain unnoticed.

 

He wondered if the school had already called.

 

When the doorbell rang, Hal sat up straight, propping his weight up on his palms, unsure of what he’d heard. It rang again a moment later, and he found himself running to the door.

 

“Hey.”

 

“H-hi.”

 

Dave… almost hurt to look at. The bandages were familiar to Hal as the cheap plasticky variety the nurse’s office kept in stock, but even they were no use at covering the large purple welt under Dave’s eye. He’d clearly gone through some effort to clean up his face, but had either missed a few spots or they’d continued bleeding after his efforts.

 

“Why… I mean… what are you doing here?”

 

Thankfully, Dave looked more amused than hurt by the question.

 

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Hal’s mouth opened to answer, to assure Dave that he was fine and there was no need to worry at all- but no sound ever came.

 

“Hal,” Dave said as his gaze lowered to the ground, sneakers standing out against the tasteful matt Julie had chosen from the entryway. “Can we… talk?”

 

This was it. “The Talk”. Hal wished he’d felt even the tiniest bit surprised, but even the glimmer of hope he’d held that things would be ‘okay’ had dimmed as the day bore on.

 

“Yeah. Outside okay?” He started heading to the back porch, willing himself not to cry before Dave explained how he’d come to his senses about this whole ‘charity outreach’ friendship. It would be rude not to let him say what he’d come to say, after all.

 

_At least I can return the book._

 

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Dave took a seat on the porch, looking up until Hal found a spot of his own beside him.

Hal shook his head. “N-nah. I’m pretty good at- I mean, I’m usually good at getting out of the way. That night after the game, I just wasn’t paying attention. Wasn’t thinking. You don’t have to worry about me.” He gave a weak smile, hoping Dave would accept the opening he was giving him. No guilt. No reason to look back.

 

Dave was quiet, simply taking in Hal’s nervousness and shaking voice before speaking.

 

“Hal, I… I know I don’t _have_ to, but I…”

 

He was starting to lose it, Hal could tell. He dug his fingers into the flesh of his palm, focusing on on the pain there rather than the growing sting behind his eyes.

 

“I know, I know. You’re… you’re a really good guy, Dave. That night after the game you really came through for me and- and today” His smiled faltered, but he replaced it quickly, blinking hard. “I really appreciate it.”

 

“It’s…” Dave seemed lost, trying to sort out the meaning behind Hal’s hurried words. “I mean any decent person would have-”

 

“No,” Hal stopped him short. “They wouldn’t. You… you really went out of your way for my sake, but-” This was it, wasn’t it? He’d have to tell him everything.

 

“But maybe you shouldn’t have.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

The two sat in silence as Hal did his best to draw his words together with enough certainty to speak.

 

“You… you know what they think of me Dave,” he managed to croak. “What they said- what they… what they wrote on my-”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter!”

 

“It does!” It wasn’t any use, his voice was cracking weakly and he cursed every circumstance that had led him here, forced him to admit this out loud.

 

“Everything they did, it was because they thought I was a… a freak… a fa-”

 

“Hal!”

 

“Well what if they’re right?” Hal hadn’t meant to shout, but he wasn’t sure he’d get the words out otherwise.

“What?”

 

“If… if they were right about me, then…” When had breathing become so difficult? “Then that means everything they did…” His hands scrabbled at the wooden step beneath him as he struggled to continue.

 

“I mean I don’t know what you call it… it’s not like I think about that kind of thing all the time! But what if… if there’s one guy… just one and… and you think you might…”

 

Why wouldn’t Dave interrupt him now? Why was he letting him continue on like this, digging himself deeper into the ground, desperate never to see daylight again.

 

“A-anyway,” he whispered. “They… were just looking out for you, I guess. And they were right.” He swallowed, unsurprised when he tasted salt on his lips, stinging at the cuts there, freshly opened.  He braced himself in case Dave pushed him away.

 

“So maybe it’s better this way. If you and I… if we don’t hang out. People might think you and I-”

 

“Would that be so bad?”

 

 

 

 

Hal looked up to see Dave staring back at him, face full of uncertainty and...hope? But that had to be his imagine.

 

“I’m saying people would think we were… we were dating, Dave. Like a couple. Like… together.”

 

Dave didn’t laugh, but his chest bucked slightly and a familiar warmth welled in his eyes.

 

“I know what you mean, Hal. And I wouldn’t mind if they did. Especially if…”

 

Hal didn’t dare to speak, or move, or breathe.

 

“Especially if it was the truth.”

 

The two of them sat in silence, simply looking at the other as they searched for even a hint of a clue on the other’s face. Eventually, Dave scooted towards him, closing the distance between them.

 

“That is of course,” he began again, “assuming that this ‘one guy’ you mentioned…”

 

“It’s you.” Hal couldn’t get the words out fast enough. “For…. for a really long time, Dave. It’s been you.”

 

The bruises didn’t matter at all, didn’t make the feeling of Dave’s hand cupping his cheek any less welcome. And the ache of his cuts as Dave’s teeth grazed the edge of his lips only heightened Hal’s awareness that this was all real. He’d spent hours imagining what it would be like to kiss Dave, and longer ones still trying to convince himself it wasn’t what he wanted. Wasted time.

 

Maybe he could have had this from the start, had Dave been bolder, had he been more direct. It didn’t matter though, because in this moment, Dave’s fingers were trailing through his hair.

 

When they pulled apart, both of them searching for words amidst beating hearts and broken breaths, it was Dave who spoke first.

 

“Hal…”

 

It was the same way he’d always said his name, but now Hal knew what to listen for.

 

“I can’t see you.”

 

And so quickly, that sinking feeling of panic returned.

 

“Oh. That’s… okay…” He wished Dave would at least let go of him, let him run away, even if it was too late to avoid being hurt.

 

“Wait, no. I mean. Not until the weekend. The four of us all got suspended and when the school called Mama…” He grimaced. “I’m just glad she’s not our coach.”

 

Hal shook with relief. “Oh. Right. I… I’m sorry. I tried telling Mr. Miller what happened but he didn’t really seem to care.”

 

“Maybe not. But he cared enough to make sure we were all able to play in Friday’s game. Couldn’t possibly miss out on something so _important._ ”

 

“So… Friday night?”

 

“After the game. I’ll meet you here,” Dave smiled and squeezed Hal’s shoulder before placing another soft kiss on his cheek.

 

Hal nodded, smile mixing with tears summoned by confusion and relief. He flung his arms around Dave, pulling him close. Deep down he knew this wouldn’t solve all their problems, and the future would be challenging, to say the least. But at least they’d be together. And they’d be _together._

 

“Just don’t keep me waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely stunning art by twitter.com/bigdeerTM

**Author's Note:**

> Very hasty research told me that 'Powder Puff' football games are indeed a thing across the country, although perhaps having the football team take up the job of cheerleaders isn't as widespread. Just gonna assume that's a longstanding tradition at this school.
> 
> Fantastic art for this chapter provided by aekerashi.tumblr.com


End file.
